Meowe
Meowe is a 13 year old liondeer cub who comes from a rich family. His father was a surgeon and his mother stayed at home. He lives with Delphina "Alexander" Draik, Eggchan, Urararaeggchan, and six pokemon. He's a high school sophomore and part time pokemon coordinator. He looks like an anthropomorphic lion with deer antlers sticking out of his head. He has pale blue eyes with no pupils and blonde hair. He also has orange-tan and tan fur. He almost always has a dark short sleeved shirt or jacket on with a pair of dark pants. He keeps his pokeblock case pinned to his belt loop and a charm made from pokemon bones pinned either on his belt loop or messenger bag. He is also part of the holy allignment. He hates dead things. Cursed objects burn him on contact. IC Personality Meowe is sometimes a little silly, but he can be serious. He's touchy about some subjects and isn't afraid to get in a fight over them. He also seems to be the brains of his flock and the peace keeper as well. He's the one who tells the others what to do. He tries to be nice but if you get in his way you'd better be prepared. Sometimes he tries to play hero and winds up in the hospital. As seen before, he can manage to manipulate people and have them turn on each other. He goes crazy when he sees Feys. He even hugged Bikini one time because she was a Fey. He often refers to Feys as "Mystic" or "Sister". Meowe's Story Meowe was born on a chilly December night to a lion father and a deer mother. They were shot by his godparents when he was only a few months old. Meowe is a fan of Kurain Village and the Feys. He took a trip to visit Kurain Village with his school when he was 11. He was such a fan of the Feys he wanted one of their magatamas, but his real motive for wanting one was to get himself out of a sticky situation at home. He eventually found one on the black market, where he also bought magical items that he found solace in. He eventually broke the psychelocks his godparents had, but they still managed to hold back secrets from him. Eventually he found the warehouse, entering right after a pokemon battle. He was fascinated by this, so he eventally followed Thorton, Sinnoh's Factory Head, to the Battle Frontier. He spent the night in Sinnoh and caught his first pokemon, a Chansey, and read about pokemon legends. He made a special mint punch for a dance that was going to happen at the warehouse, unfortunately, his Chansey began to glow and he accidentally knocked himself out. He woke up to a missing Chansey and a note from the DM, an ominous and dangerous character. Chansey vanished for the rest of the summer. During the dance at the Warehouse he was single, and spent the night taking pictures of the couples dancing and drinking punch while playing with some bees. Later on in the same month (June) he was poisoned by gelatin. He refused to get treatment in the hospital and ranoff to Sinnoh instead. While in Sinnoh he met three Combees, two male and one female. When he returned to Gaia, Officer "Alex" outstubborned him and took him to the hospital for treatment, where he stayed for two weeks. There he met Eggchan, a semivirtual pet. Shortly after he returned in July, the others began to catch on to him about his magatama, a secret he held close and only told Eggchan and Chansey about. He became possessed by the Mani Mani Statue, who forced him to talk about the black market against his will. He tried converting Aoi Hikari into a Happy Happyist but Rikku and Haruka barged in and an RPG-style fight happened. Meowe and Eggchan lost but Meowe claimed he won at something... After the incident the truth began to come to light as Meowe's web of lies and traps began to fall apart. Eggchan, in a syrup cat form, accidentally got Meowe's magatama stuck to a roof. Eventually Meowe, Lory's Sneasel, a coffee cup, some money, the magatama, a suspicious receipt, and some money were all stuck to the roof. They were eventually freed when Dahlia the Arcade Star captured a stray Jynx and used it to freeze the syrup away. Creek tried to get Meowe to admit that the magatama was Meowe's but he failed as Meowe punched him in the face. Meowe misplaced his magatama again shortly after this, where it was found by Lory Jenkins. Lory was originally going to break the psychelocks, but then another twist occurred... The DM, now an enemy of Meowe's, came to claim another victim. She had placed a "time bomb" in the warehouse and used one to enter through the roof. Meowe's Chansey, now a fully evolved Blissey, tried to stop her from kidnapping Niilo. Instead, the DM became enraged and shot at Meowe. Meowe passed out from blood loss as Eggchan and his Combees tried to stop the DM. Meowe was rushed to the hospital. Meowe spent a week and a half in the hospital in an induced coma due to the use of an overly-powerful lion tranquilizer they used for anesthetic. During his coma Eggchan did what he though Meowe would want him to: Get back the magatama at any cost. Meowe woke up to a pokemon egg containing a Happiny in his arms and Aoi Hikari by his bed, who broke his psychelocks and he confessed that he was the heir to his family fortune and his godparents wanted him dead. His godparents forged his will and just left him to do whatever, as long as he died before he turned 18 so they would inherit the fortune. Meowe had purchased the magatama to protect his secret from them. Alex managed to arrest Meowe's godparents shortly afterwards as Meowe's Combees grabbed his magical goods and clothes from his house. Meowe spent the rest of the week in the hospital trying to regain the feeling in his body. Meanwhile, Eggchan had to fetch the magatama, politely, and try to send the invading Combee army back to Sinnoh. Alex arrived when he was better and Meowe moved in with her. Meowe regained his magatama with the help of Alex. Meowe was never charged for buying anything in the black market. Immediately after getting out of the hospital, Meowe had to let his raging Vespiquen go back to Sinnoh, but a Pichu climbed on his head on the way back. Meowe caught the Pichu and his Happiny Egg hatched on his way to see a corronation in Belledion. He spent a week in Belledion dancing and having fun. When he returned he reawoke a sleeping Beldum. He aslo caught a Skitty after it stole his magatama. He eventually found another Beldum and evolved his Beldum into Metang. A murder in the warehouse made him think he was six for a period of time. Eggchan thought using a potion on him to turn him into a six year old would somehow solve the problem. Meowe eventually snapped back and was surprised and angry to see he was smaller than usual. He bought Urararaeggchan while young and awakened her. In late October Meowe took a trip to Hazakura, but not to visit the Feys. He was looking into the cold case about his parent's death. When no clues were found in this time, Celebi revealed itself to him and warped him back twelve years into the past. He witnessed the murder of his parents; his mom was tricked into making her soul shatter through nothing other than the same magatama he wears around his neck in the present. His father was shot. Meowe's godparents stole the magatama and tossed the bodies into Eagle River so they would never be found. The magatama was sold in the black market and passed through countless hands before returning to the rightful owner. Meowe passed out and Celebi warped him to the present. He spent the night next to the hibachi with Celebi and began to head home the next morning. Meowe proved his godparents guilty with the help of Celebi. November was reasonably dull at first. Meowe obtained a pokeblock dispenser for an early birthday present. A sudden DM attack caused trouble right before Thanksgiving. Meowe escaped to the roof of the warehouse with the help of the Eggchans and his Pokemon. He caught on to the DM's identity, but was told they still lost the DM's challenge. On Meowe's Birthday, Dahlia the Arcade Star helped Meowe capture a Swinub. Meowe spent the month playing in the giant magica tree the sprouted in the warehouse. For Christmas he got a dream catcher from Aoi and a book on the occult and a magatama-esque charm made of pokemon bones from Creek. He also took some free rare candies from Iris, one of which made his Swinub into Piloswine. Meowe's Piloswine managed to eat the Christmas tree, proving its stomach is a force to be reckoned with. Family Delphina "Alexander" Draik Meowe's foster mother. She is a police officer who seems to act like a big sister to Meowe. She visited Meowe often when he was sick, but Meowe still doesn't know a lot about her. Cynthia Draik Meowe's "Aunt" and Alex's twin. Meowe hasn't talked to her much, but he thinks she is nice. Eggchan Eggchan is Meowe's semivirtual pet. He follows Meowe and will often listen to him. Eggchan is not very intelligent. Notable Friends Aoi Hikari The first person Meowe met in the warehouse. Meowe trusts Aoi a lot. Aoi saved Meowe by breaking the psychelocks (with some help from Blissey) he had so he would confess to having a magatama. What she got was a bombshell of information on Meowe's family life. Aoi also helped break the Mani Mani Statue's grasp on Meowe. Sunny Meowe doesn't know much about Sunny, but she seems to like painting and she let Meowe add on to her drawing. Sapphire Birch Meowe met Sapphire when she came barging into the warehouse when she accidentally merged with her pet, Korvus. Meowe's Metang helped Sapphire and Korvus separate by reading Sapphire's mind. Mal Jenkins Meowe been ready to be friends with Mal and get over their fight whenever he was ready. They used to fight often. Miles Edgeworth Meowe seems to be good friends with Edgeworth the few the few times he's seen him. The mun thinks Edgeworth probably thinks Meowe is weird. Anya Honor (and Judge) Meowe's friends with Anya, a police woman. Her dog is named Judge; Meowe's Skitty often tries to bring snacks for Judge and herself. Aruye Sintar Meowe's friend and the former princess of Belledion. He's not fond of her childhood nanny, however. Iris Referred to as "Sister Iris". Meowe is good friends with Iris, but they don't get to see eachother often due to the fact that Iris is at Hazakura. Dahlia Hawthorne Despite being tied to the Feys, Meowe is unaware that she is (and also tried to kill) a Fey. Arcade Star Dahlia Dahlia thinks Meowe is a little strange, but she still took him to the Battle Frontier and helped him catch a Swinub at the Acuity Lakefront. Also helping Meowe get over his fear of Winter. Meowe's Pokemon On hand Chansey>>>Blissey Confirmed Homeroute: 209 Meowe's faithful first pokemon. Ran away to go train so she could be strong enough to protect Meowe. Has a very caring nature and tried to heal sick people. Knows flamethrower, blizzard, softboiled and eggbomb. Happiny Born in: The Warehouse The daugher of Meowe's Blissey and a Muk. Is similar to Blissey but more Childish. Knows toxic and safeguard. Beldum>>>Metang>>>Metagross Confirmed homeroute: Fateful Encounter Surprisingly friendly. Is reliable and powerful. It can take hits and is also useful for trying to escape. Knows meteor mash, take down and double team. Skitty Confirmed homeroute: 116 Has obsessions with round objects, namely magatamas. Meowe caught it after it ran off with his. Knows wish, thunder, and assist. Swinub>>>Piloswine Confirmed Homeroute: Acuity Lakefront Dahlia helped Meowe catch this for his birthday as a swinub. Has a powerful stomach and likes to charge forward. Knows powder snow and take down. Pichu Confirmed Homeroute: Trophy Garden Spent a short time in storage. Caught after he returned Vespiquen and used to earn his second ribbon. Knows volt tackle. In storage None at the moment. Befriended The Warp's Celebi This Celebi helped Meowe find the truth about his parents and godparents. Can use purification to lift the evil out of people's hearts. Warehouse Ampharos This Ampharos mysteriously appeared during Christmastime, acted as the star of the tree. Released Vespiquen (and two Combees) Had to be released due to Vespiquen's desire for power and to create a colony. Released shortly after Meowe left the hospital for the second time. OOC Meowe dropped out of the court club at his high school when he lost a trial, he was sad so he went to the black market to buy some magical objects. On his way home he stopped by the warehouse for the first time. His allignment is questionable. He's confirmed to be holy, but it's unconfirmed whether he has ill intentions or is really misunderstood. Trivia *His name is a pun; Meowing is the sound a cat makes to humans, also means to make a rude comment. *Four of his pokemon belonged to female characters in the anime. His Blissey is a nod to the fact his father was a surgeon. *Meowe doesn't own any video game consoles, he claims he doesn't need them when everyday in his life seems to be an adventure. *Meowe loves eating fresh grass clippings and secretly loves soy. *Contrary to popular belief he is not insane or even stupid, he's reasonably smart, but still has a lot to learn. *His last name is not Draik. He doesn't reveal his last and middle name, possibly for security or privacy. It's possible he doesn't have one. *His prefferred pokemon types are Normal, Psychic, Bug and Steel. *Meowe does not like eating meat that came from a farm, he thinks that hormones and antibiotics make it less tasty. *Meowe is not related to Mango LaFruta, they may be similar species, but thet are not related. *Meowe loves bees, especially honey bees. *Meowe is a reasonably good cook and painter, but he doesn't paint often. *Despite clearly being based on an African lion, Meowe has no relation to Africa. The same goes for his father and Mango.